Talk:Lyssa's Aura
In Factions, found on Jai Kii, the Phoenix one of the four bosses during the Nahpui Quarter mission. The only one with a Factions elite. Tahmu, the Dragon, had Lightning Surge, Kaijin Don, the Kirin, had Signet of Judgement, and Kungshang, the Turtle, had Grenth's Balance. Interestingly, while the spawns that pop when those bosses are killed have those same elites, the Phoenix spawn have Crippling Anguish instead of Lyssa's Aura. Sausaletus Rex 08:53, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Usage? I can't really see how this enchant is at all useful (unless you still steal Energy when something like Shatter Enchantment is used on you). Any ideas? -- Xiu Kuro 22:51, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :So far, only thing I can really think of is Lyssa's Aura + Protective Bond farming. Probably won't last long enough though.--Crazytreeboy 13:39, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::What about TA's with a Mesmer that you know the enemy will go after and that has heavy anti Melee...so they have to "target" you with spells...if no one knows whether this triggers its effect off of shatter, I might try to cap this soon and test it. Thinking outloud here, since it says "whenever you are the target" it sounds like it would trigger at the beggining of the spell, and you'd still get the energy...--Amokk 10:25, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm. At first glance, this looks like it might be an Illusion magic hex. But as an enchantment on yourself, all foes casting spells on you would suffer, and they might not know what's going on. Plus, it's linked to Inspiration. Though casters usually have an elite relating to their chosen style of play (For example, monks would use healing/protection elites and elems would use offensive magic elites), most casters have a Mesmer secondary with points in Inspiration magic for energy management. This spell would definitely be hilarious to get casters off of you. Probably better skills when focusing on energy denial anyway, though. Overall, though, I've seen worse. DancingZombies 17:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) It's the opposite of Power Leech, really. I find that it works really well as a deterrent. Toss this up when you're under fire and either your enemy will run out of energy pretty soon (even elementalists can't keep up a salvo for very long when everything costs 5 more energy) or they'll realize what's happening and back off. Either way, you've earned a respite, which is exactly what you were after, and the skill's short recharge lets you use this again pretty soon. I've even put this on Warriors (W/Me) before; definitely gets some fun reactions and is honestly a good defense. Zaq 17:16, 22 January 2007 (CST) I used to use this for farming Zarnas Stonewrath (the elementalist boss who spams stone daggers). He would continue to cast and drain his energy and then be hit with mind wrack (yay). So far though, that is the only use I have found for it, and for the same purpose I found Power leech works better - Fyren Myr does the spell need to succeed? If the enemy spell gets interrupted, or failed (Spell Breaker), does the energy stealing still occur? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:19, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :It has to succeed. --Fyren 06:34, 20 May 2007 (CDT)